


Heathens

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [116]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Natasha just wants to watch Accepted</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heathens

**Author's Note:**

> It happens while they were watching Accepted. 

Let it be put on record that Clint adores Accepted. It’s a great movie. With talking hotdogs, clap-on disco balls, motorcycle in the pool- anyway: The point is… Clint was tired. That’s all it was. 

He just came back from a week-long mission in Hungary, so forgive him if he was trying (and failing) to keep awake while the movie was playing.

"Mmm… But I can’t… Nyavubanum" Clint mumbled into Phil’s knees as the archer had his head rested on Phil’s legs.

Tony took a handful of popcorn from the bowl and scowled at Clint. “Is he sleep-talking?” Steve asked. Tony gave him a look that was similar to when he was asking ‘are you serious right now’ out loud.

"A warrior needs his rest." Thor said, also shooting a glance at Clint.

"Sssh." Natasha hushed them, she hasn’t seen this movie yet, and they’d just gotten their acceptance letters. 

"Just let him sleep." Bruce told them, not even bothering to look away from the TV.

"…Phil." Clint mumbled again.

"If he starts narrating your sex life I will not hesitate to repulsor his ass awake." Tony warned.

"And I am not afraid to taze you ‘til you pass out." Phil warned back. 

"Shush!" Natasha glared at all of them. The boys got as quiet as boys could be. They even got until the curriculum decision making part of the movie until Clint spoke again.

"Nyyy…. Nose, maybe?" The archer said.

Bruce mouthed ‘nose?’ at Thor who shrugged in return. Then turned to Tony and Steve who also both shrugged. 

Bruce shuffled closer to Phil’s leg and whispered: “Whose nose Clint?”

Clint smacked his lips a few times before answering with a sigh “Phil’s…” 

Tony was at Phil’s side just as soon as Clint finished talking. “What about Phil’s nose?”

Phil gave the two scientists disappointed looks but then Clint answered them. “S’cute… He… does’iz ‘lil scrunchy’ning with’t. ‘Love it. ‘s’cute.” He slurred.

"Oh really?" Tony waggled his eyebrows at Phil who just rolled his eyes. Although it was news to him that Clint likes the way Phil scrunched up his nose, he guessed it could be worse. Tony leered. “What else do you love about Phil?”

"M’everything." Steve smiled from his seat and Thor grinned proudly. "An’ ‘en some."

"Like what?" Steve joined in. At least he had the decency to look guilty when Coulson shot him a look.

“‘is eyes. ‘r so blue. s’like lookin’ at’ta sky.” He mumbled a few incoherent words and then continued. “‘line o’ ‘is back. ‘is so hot. Love it when’e walks like’e owns everything.” There were a few deep breaths before, “‘an ‘is lil’ dance when’e ge’s drunk. Drunk Phil ‘s adorable.”

"This I got to see." Tony chuckled.

"As if." Phil bit back.

“‘an he ge’s snarky a’Tony. ‘e knows i’dusn work, bu’ ‘e still does it” Clint continued. 

"Looks like your boyfriend is jealous of our love affair agent." Tony teased. Phil settled for a glare instead of adding fuel to the fire.

"Mm… Note’t’self, Shoot Stark’s ass t’morr’w" 

Steve snorted, Bruce snickered, Phil grinned, and Thor laughed. Tony pouted and looked appalled. “Well!”

Okay, so maybe Phil had the most adorable boyfriend in the world. and if that same adorable boyfriend happened to mumble compliments at Phil when he was asleep, well… Phil’s not complaining.

"That’s what you get-" Phil started but was cut off by an exasperated groan.

"Oh, for the love of- JARVIS, transfer the movie to my room.” Natasha complained.

"Already done, Miss." JARVIS informed her.

"If you guys can’t keep quiet, Fine. Have it your way." Natasha took a bowl of popcorn from the coffee table and a few sodas before she moved toward the elevator. "Movie night is for movies, you heathens!" Natasha called back just before the elevator doors closed.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/100839846191/im-hungry-but-im-too-broke-to-buy-pizza-and)


End file.
